narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Guren (opening)
jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespół DOES do 15 openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 kwietnia 2014 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 357-379. Opis Oryginalna forma Shinju na tle Księżyca rozpoczyna ten opening. Tuż po logo serii pojawiają się przedzieleni fioletowo czarną błyskawicą; Naruto i Sasuke, Kakashi i Obito. Następnie pokazana jest Sakura, która przechadza się między shinobi sojuszu. Kolejne kadry pokazują pogrążonego w ciemnościach przerażonego Naruto, samotną martwą rękę, podnoszącą zapłakaną twarz Hinatę, trzymające się dłonie oraz rzut na Naruto i sojusz z góry. Następnie widzimy walczących ze sobą Obito i Kakashiego oraz Hashiramę i Madarę. Znowu pojawia się przedzielająca ekran na pół błyskawica; tym razem widzimy młodego Hashiramę i Madarę, by potem przejść płynnie do wizerunków Naruto i Sasuke. Ujęcie z Kuramą jest przejściem do ukazania Naruto wspieranego przez pozostałe ogoniaste bestie. Po szalonej twarzy edo Madary, pokazana jest Dziesięcioogoniasta bestia, potem stojący tyłem ożywieni zmarli Hokage. Na koniec Sasuke wraz z Naruto wzbijający się ku niebu. Ostatni obrazek openingu przedstawia edo Madarę, Obito (po tym jak został jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego), Sasuke oraz Naruto. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= Akari ga areba kage ga dekiru to itta Ano hi no kiminokoe ga wasure rarezu ni Tsuyoku aritai to negai Rōsoku o keshita yubi Hi no atsu-sa ni inochi o oboete Boku no koa ga hajikeru Guren no ai ga kokoro o yaite Kaze ni mayoeba namida ga ochiru Kizutsuki nakara mirai shinjite Mata saki e sonosakihe Gareki no sora wa bokura no kizuna Osou ma yakarashi ke chirashite yaru Tatakai no hate ni nani mo nakute mo Mata saki e sonosakihe ikō |-| Kanji= 明かりがあれば影ができると言った あの日の君の声が忘れられずに 強くありたいと願い 蝋燭を消した指 火の熱さに命を覚えて 僕のコアが弾ける 紅蓮の愛が心を焼いて 風に迷えば涙が落ちる 傷つきなから未来信じて また先へその先へ 瓦礫のそらは僕らの絆 襲うまやからし蹴散らしてやる 戦いの果てに何もなくても また先へその先へ行こう |-| Polski= Mawiają, że do powstania cienia niezbędne jest światło. Od tamtego dnia w mojej głowie nieustannie rozbrzmiewa twój głos. Chciałbym być silny. Palce, które gaszą świecę... ... są w stanie wyczuć duszę w sercu płomieni. Coś głęboko we mnie eksploduje. Szkarłatna miłość wypala moje serce. Gnając, ile sił pod wiatr, w moich oczach pojawiają się łzy. Jednakże przetrzymam ten ból dla przyszłości, w którą wierzę. Dla tego wszystkiego, co przed nami i jeszcze trochę dalej. Nasza więź jest niczym wzburzone niebo. Zniszczę te wszystkie kłamstwa, które są naszymi wrogami. Nawet jeśli ta walka ma pójść na marne, będę podróżował w stronę tego, co przed nami i jeszcze trochę dalej. tł.Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= I said that where there may be light there's also shade In order to not forget your voice that day The desire to be strong It has blown out the candle with the finger I remember life in the heat of the fire It has turned the center of me The Crimson has warmed my heart Tears may fall in the wind I believe in the future even if we're wounded Even further towards that destination Our ties in that heaven in ruins Misleading attacks launched on us Even with nothing at the end of the battle We are going even further towards that destination Ciekawostki * Kadr z Shinju rozpoczyna ending Flame oraz opening Guren, które miały premierę wraz z odcinkiem 357. *Jest to pierwszy opening serii Naruto Shippūden gdzie Naruto i Sasuke pojawiają się jako sojusznicy, a nie wrogowie. Postacie * Shinju * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Obito Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Neji Hyūga * Hinata Hyūga * Killer Bee * Omoi * Chōji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Shizune * Ino Yamanaka * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Rock Lee * Hashirama Senju * Madara Uchiha * Kurama * Chōmei * Matatabi * Saiken * Son Goku * Isobu * Tobirama Senju * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Minato Namikaze * Dziesięcioogoniasty